To the Fates We Belong
by Noyesgirl
Summary: There is a new group of demons causing havoc in human world. One girl, Paige, decides to act on impulse and gets herself caught in the middle of it. Now it's up to the YYH gang to figure out what to do. Summary sucks, better than it sounds.


**Noyesgirl:** Hello everyone! I'm back…and with a brand new story! Whoo! Right then. Enough 1am excitement for me. Anyway, this will be the first chapter of many. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!

On another note, I searched forever for the right name for this OC character…FOREVER! But I finally found one I liked ^^.

* * *

Yusuke and Keiko were at her family's restaurant; her parents had gone to bed leaving Keiko in charge of feeding their customers, namely Yusuke. Keiko sighed, _'Really, the shop is closed for the night, who else would think it was okay to waltz right in!'_ It wasn't like she minded though, in fact, she was happy that Yusuke was around.

"Keiko….Keiko! Are you listening to me?" Keiko snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at Yusuke. "Of course I was" she snapped lightly. Yusuke grinned. "Sure you were." He said and laughed at the glare she sent his way.

Yusuke stretched his arms back over his head and gave a loud yawn, at that very same moment, his communicator went off.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me" he grumbled as he fished into his pocket for the tiny compact, that was now dark green. Kuwabara and Yusuke couldn't stand the girly color so they painted over it one day. He flipped open the round compact.

"What is it diapers?" he said annoyed.

"Oh Yusuke! Don't be so rude to Lord Koenma!" Botan chided. Yusuke groaned. "What is it?" he asked again.

"We need you to gather the team and come to spirit world right away, it's pretty important." She replied.

"You do know its ten o'clock at night right?"

"You know what they say, no rest for the weary!" The screen went blank.

Yusuke sighed. "Sorry babe" he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later" with a wave he exited the restaurant.

* * *

Paige sat at her desk in her purple and black striped tank top and jeans. She had yet to change out of her days clothes, but it didn't really matter until she actually went to bed.

"This…..sucks" she said looking over her work. Very rarely did she decide to draw, but once she was inspired, she was on a roll. Sighing, she tore the page from her notebook and threw it into the trash can.

She was attempting to draw her room, an art project for school. Her room was complicated, had lots of posters and decorations and toy models.

'_I should really stop doing things last minute...'_ Paige thought as she leaned her head into her arms, her light brown hair sprawled around her. Her parents decided to up and move a few months ago because her father got a job offer in Japan. She looked over to her birdcage that housed Tweety, her yellow canary. She named her after her favorite cartoon bird, she couldn't help the irony of it.

"Hey Tweeters" she said softly, Tweety, who was picking at her food looked up, twitched her head and went back to her task.

"Yeah, I love you too." Paige laughed. She took a hair tie from her wrist and wrapped her mid length hair into a messy bun and started to get ready for bed. No point staying up when there was nothing to do.

Paige got out her washcloth and was prepared to wash up when a familiar tune made her stop. Raising an eyebrow she threw down her cloth and walked to her window. _'Was that the ice cream man?'_ she wondered. The tune got louder, but she didn't see any truck.

"Why the hell would the ice cream man be wandering around at night?" _'Well, he could be selling crack to the kids on the corner.' _Paige laughed to herself and shrugged it off. She needed to go to sleep.

* * *

"Wait, hold on, what?" Kuwabara said leaning in slightly. Koenma sighed. "Wake up and listen to me!" he shouted, banging on his desk.

"Don't throw a tantrum diapers, not our fault the idiot needs his beauty sleep." Yusuke replied. Kuwabara glared at him.

"Alright, listen, apparently a demon started a private power slavery chain for themselves, somehow they track down powerful humans and kidnap them. We need to figure out who this is and how to stop it." Koenma finished.

Kurama stepped off of the wall he was leaning on. "Are we to assume we do not know anything about this demon?" he asked.

Koenma shook his head. "I'm afraid not, we aren't even aware of the gender, which is why I called you so late at night, do some research, find out something! Father is going to kill me if I let this case slip!" he shouted

"Damnit! You couldn't wait till morning could you? Fine." Yusuke huffed, glaring at the portal as he went, Kurama and the others followed behind.

Drying her face , Paige looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were an emerald green, which gained her much more attention than she wanted. Her face was pale, but she had always been pale since she could remember. Her attention was drawn away from her thoughts by the sound of the ice cream truck once gain.

"You have got to be kidding me, again?" she said running toward her front door. Unlocking it, she sprinted out to the curb where she could get a better view.

"Holy shit, it IS the ice cream man…" she said in awe walking over to the truck. She fished out some cash from her pocket.

"Hey man, what-" she stopped as she got a good look at his face.

"Uh…never mind." She quickly backed up, but bumped into someone.

"Now now, lets not scream those pretty little lungs out when we can put them to better use." The man behind her grinned.

"Screaming isn't my style" she said as she stomped on his foot. Once Paige felt his grip loosen she backed up and raised her fists. 'I'm not much of a fighter, but I doubt those…things will let me go.' She glanced toward her house and dismissed the thought of running, these two gave her a bad feeling, and there was no way she was getting her family involved.

Paige was on the ground before she knew what hit her, the ice cream man...thing, was on top of her, holding her hands above her head and locking her legs with his body weight.

"Crap."

As soon as she finished, there was a sword between her and the thing pinning her down.

"Release the human." A voice said calmly. A pained sound came from the man she bumped into, seeing as her savior was armed with a frickin sword, she assumed the other guy was highly injured or dead. Paige hoped dead.

The thing gulped, allowing the sword at his neck to draw blood.

"No need to kill me, just following orders, that's all." He replied and let go of her wrists. The moment he had, blood sprayed onto Paiges face.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed wiping the blood off my face with my arm, not that it did any good, probably just smeared it.

"Are you nuts!" I exclaimed looking toward the head on the ground, my gaze held the red one staring back at me.

"Are you alright?" Was that Suichii? Suichii Minamino? What the hell was going on here, why was he so calm?

"Yeah, fine" I replied, still trying to wipe the blood off me, I was in desperate need of a shower.

"Perhaps we should go inside and get you cleaned up." He suggested pointing to his house that was a few houses away from mine. I just nodded, but I had to know, I had to know what this whole mess was about. So many questions.

"Suichii." I called. Pausing I looked him in a sideways glance. "Mind explaining?" Short, sweet and to the point.

"Yes, I will, lets just get inside first." He replied. I nodded, he didn't answer the question, but I'll be patient. I noticed three other people were walking behind us. I knew one of them was the red eyed guy, but I assumed the other two were with Suichii and him.

Suichii directed me up to his room and I quickly darted into the shower.

"I'll lend you a pair of my older clothes" he said and dropped them on the counter. "Thanks."

After the shower I got dressed. It was pretty weird wearing your classmate's clothes. Actually, it's pretty weird wearing anyone else's clothes for that matter.

Walking out I saw the two other guys playing video games. It made me smile, at least they acted normal.

I sat on the bed in Suichiis white tee shirt and blue pants. They were surprisingly comfy and smelled like roses. I stared at him. I wanted my explanation. He seemed to understand and started talking.

Kurama sighed. It was now eleven thirty at night, they got their lead, but it almost cost them a life. He was unsure how to explain what had occurred to Paige.

"Well, to begin, the things that attacked you were demons." He paused. Paige lifted an eyebrow.

"Demons?" Kurama nodded. "Yes, you see, to put it briefly, there are three worlds, Human world, spirit world and Makai, or demon world. Sometimes demons from Makai venture into human world to cause havoc, which is what happened tonight. Yusuke, Hiei and myself are demons, but we won't hurt you, I think you should know that by now."

Paige stared at the floor. That was easy enough to understand. "So, demons exist, you three are demons, there are three worlds and you guys hunt them down?"

This time one of the boys that were playing games answered. "That's pretty much it yeah, by the way, I'm Yusuke, the idiot losing miserably is Kuwabara, and shorty on the window over there is Hiei."

"Hn" Paige laughed, which earned her a glare from Hiei.

"Hey! You deserve to be laughed at! You didn't have to go spill blood on me." Paige said crossing her arms and glaring at the fire demon.

"If I hadn't you'd be dead" Paige sighed, he was probably right. "Fine, whatever. Am I to assume I'm crashing here?" she asked with a wave of her hand, signaling the room.

"I would think it wise, I have left a message on your machine while you were in the shower letting your parents know where you are. " Kurama replied with a small smile.

"Thanks" Paige mumbled and drew the blanket over her.

"We're staying too." Yusuke said kicking Kuwabara off the couch. Kuwabara, can take the couch downstairs."

"That's not fair Urameshi! I wanted to sleep there!"

"I doubt that Paige wants your ugly mug sleeping in the same room as her."

Paige smirked and let her eyes close. The last thing she heard was Suichii say that he would get some sleeping bags.

* * *

**Noyesgirl:** Whew! *wipes sweat off her brow* That took two days to write, and I think it's my longest chapter…ever, so far. I wanted to get the intro etc done. Anyway, I hope you liked it!

If you have any questions, comments, critics (good or bad), fan art, or just want to talk,

You can send an e mail, or my Aim: Silver kitsune10.

I'd love to hear from you!

As always,

**Your reviews, My motivation.**


End file.
